Believe me, Mells
by Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki
Summary: Ketika cinta tak dapat milih, keputusan sulit pun menjadi jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikannya. Mello tak terbiasa untuk mengalah, tetapi, untuk kali ini, ia harus mengalah demi orang yang dicintainya, demi orang yang sama, yang selalu menemani hidupnya. *Summimasen, bad summary* My first Oneshoot (?), gomen gaje xD


**Believe me, Mells**

**Disclaimer :**

**Death Note **** Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**This story original by Afra-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Main Pair : MattxMello**

**Warning :**

**Oneshoot, Shou- Ai, semi AU, semi OOC, Typo, etc.**

**Summary : **

**Sekuel Death Note episode 35**

**Ketika cinta tak dapat milih, keputusan sulit pun menjadi jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikannya. Mello tak terbiasa untuk mengalah, tetapi, untuk kali ini, ia harus mengalah demi orang yang dicintainya, demi orang yang sama, yang selalu menemani hidupnya.**

***Summimasen, bad summary***

"Matt! Ke-kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?!"

"..."

"Jawab, Matt! Siapa yang telah melukaimu?!"

"..."  
"Matt!"  
"Oke, oke, Mells. Tenanglah, ini hanya luka kecil."

"Apa maksudmu?! Luka disekujur tubuhmu seperti ini kau bilang luka kecil?!"

"Mells.."

Dalam gelapnya malam, tampak —walaupun samar-samar— dua bayangan gelap pada sebuah jalanan sempit yang buntu tengah bercakap-cakap. Dari postur tubuh mereka, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pria. Salah satu dari dua bayangan itu sepertinya sedang kalap, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi, yang lebih besar dan kekar dibandingkan pemuda pertama, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencari posisi yang tepat, yang dapat membuatnya nyaman.

"Uh, Takada keparat! Kubunuh kau!" Geram pemuda bersurai pirang yang diketahui bernama 'Mello'. Iris sapphire-nya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Pemuda satunya —yang disebut 'Matt'—, hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Maafkan aku, Matt. Seharusnya aku tak menjadikanmu sebagai umpan. A-aku tau ini berat untukmu, sangat berat untukmu. Dan juga, salahku karena aku tak memperhitungkan seberapa banyak pengawal Takada. Aku..."

"Cukup, Mells! Ini bukan salahmu—"

"Tidak! Ini salahku, bukan salahmu dan juga—"

"Mells! Dengarkan aku!"

Greb

Matt, pemuda bersurai dark red itu mencengkram erat bahu pemuda dihadapannya, tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Dibalik google berlensa orange-nya, ia menatap lekat-lekat Iris sapphire nan cerah itu dengan penuh harap.

"Kumohon..." pinta pemuda bergoogle itu.

"Matt..." Mello menggumam pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, tapi salah 'kita'. Aku pun salah karena tidak berhati-hati. Rencanamu matang dan sempurna. Ini hanya diluar rencanamu." ucap Matt menenangkan partnernya. Bahu kirinya yang cedera akibat tembakan peluru, mengeluarkan darah segar.

Mello melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya itu. Lalu digenggamnya dengan erat tangan Matt yang memucat.

"Tapi, kau terluka parah, Matt! Aku.. Aku.. Tak ingin kehilanganmu." Bantah bos Mafia itu setengah putus asa. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Dengan mulut yang masih menghisap rokok, Matt tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus.

"Aku masih beruntung karena dapat lolos dari mereka. Lagipula, sejak awal kita memang menempuh bahaya, bukan? Persetan dengan luka ini, asalkan kau selamat, aku turut bahagia. Asalkan kau bahagia, matipun kurela, Mells." Kata penggemar game itu mantap, yakin. Ia mengacak pelan helaian pirang Mello, dan tertawa kecil, menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

Dilain pihak, Mello menatap Matt tak percaya, karena kata-kata pemuda itu barusan.

"Ahk, uhuk.. Ugh.."

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Matt. Rokoknya spontan terjatuh dan padam oleh darahnya sendiri. Melihat banyaknya kapasitas darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Matt serta wajahnya yang semakin memucat, ia pun panik.

"Matt!" pekiknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya, berharap sesuatu dapat menyelamatkan Matt. Sayangnya, kali ini mereka tengah terpojok dan tengah diburu oleh polisi dan para pengawal Kiyomi Takada, juru bicara Kira.

"Che!" si pirang mendengus kesal.

"Mells... A-aku tau kau benci mengalah. Tapi untuk kali ini saja... Percayalah padaku!" ucap Matt tegas. Kekecewaan nampak jelas pada wajah si jenius pengganti L, namun sesaat kemudian...

Greb

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Matt!" balas Mello seraya memeluk erat tubuh partnernya yang berlumuran darah. Matt kembali tersenyum, ia balas memeluk Mello.

"Mells.."

"Ya?

"A-aku menyukaimu."  
"Eh?"

Cup

Matt mencium Mello sesaat. Membiarkan si pirang ber-blushing-ria dan mengomel tak jelas karena tindakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : Aloha (?), minna-san! Apa kabar? *sok kenal* x'D**

**Bagaimana fic ini? Pendek ya? Jelek, gaje, dan gak romantis ya? TT_TT  
Jujur, entah mengapa mau nulis fic, tapi belum ada idenya. Terpaksa deh, maksa-maksa buat cerita ini. Yah, gomennasai jika Mello-nya terkesan OOC, habisnya Afra-chan gak terlalu tau sifat si pirang x'D**

**Akhir kata, Review please? Flame juga boleh kok ^^**


End file.
